


Regrets and Forgiveness

by Animerican, ViolentOtaku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerican/pseuds/Animerican, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentOtaku/pseuds/ViolentOtaku
Summary: MC and Saeran have left for work, leaving Saeyoung at home. He ends up having nightmares and decides to go out for a drive in his baby and ends up going to a convenience store. What he finds at the convenience store completely changes his outlook on his life ,this far. Read on if you enjoy angst and want more, just beware that this my first time writing angst like this. Feel free to leave any comments on how I can fix it up,





	Regrets and Forgiveness

It was a couple hours after MC and Saeran left for work and Saeyoung had decided to take a nap because he was feeling exhausted. It took a little while, but when sleep did come to him, it was short-lived. He was in the middle of a nightmare about him abandoning Saeran with her. Later, Saeran confronts him about it and reminds him about their promise of Saeyoung made about not leaving him. The final piece of the nightmare was MC’s back turned towards him and walking off into the distance and no matter how much he screamed for her, she kept walking. 

This was before he woke up in a cold sweat. In a panic, he frantically searches the room before realizing that he is utterly alone. After a few minutes, he leaves because he can’t stand being by himself anymore. He ends up going out for a drive and eventually, he ends up at a convenience-store because his hunger had gotten to him.  
Saeyoung takes a step into the store and searches around for some snacks. He takes a small glance at the alcohol section. He recognizes one of the brands as one that Zen drinks, then ends up looking away in disgust.

“I promised myself I would never lower myself to her level…”

It’s only a little, though… It should be fine, right?

But, I promised myself that I wouldn’t do that…

It will help to ease the pain…

Okay, but only one. Saeyoung convinces himself, reaching for the brand Zen drinks, purchases it and returns home

Taking a seat on the couch, he pulls out his new drink with hesitation and pops the tab open. Timidly, he takes a small sip and cringes at the flavor.

“This is gross! Why am I putting myself through this?”

Because, you deserve it… Seven takes another sip. After all, you abandoned him…

“No! I-I was just trying to protect him!”  
And where did that get him?! Seven takes another drink. Oh, right. Rotting away in a cult, letting his anger fuel his every action. He takes another sip.

“But-“  
He hated you and wanted you dead! A warm tear cascades down his cheek. And, who could blame him?! I mean, you did leave him behind with her! He takes a sip once more.

“I wanted to go back, but-“

‘But’ what? V told you that he was safer with Rika? That’s a laugh! This is what you get for trusting him and letting him keep secrets from you. Seven takes one last sip.

“STOP IT!” He screams, throwing the can across the room in frustration. He slams his fists to his head; “It’s not true! I tried to save him!” Seven sobbed loudly and crumpled off the chair and onto the floor and curled himself repeating: “I tried…”

Not long after, the doorknob turned and in entered an exhausted Saeran. He could hear quiet sobs coming from the other room, so he went to go and investigate and found Saeyoung crying on the floor. He frantically rushes to his brother’s side to see what the problem is.

“Saeyoung. What’s wrong?” he asks, kneeling towards Saeyoung and putting an arm on his should in concern. There’s no response, so he tries to shake him and notices the smell of alcohol.

He smells like alcohol? Why? Saeran then walks around to face Saeyoung and pulls him up by his arms. 

“I-I I’m sorry… I tried to h-help.” Saeyoung quietly chokes out. Saeran takes a look at his flushed brother’s face and notices that he isn’t wearing his glasses.

“Wait! What happened? What are you sorry for?” Saeran fires and Saeyoung finally looks up. When he sees his brother’s face, he begins to bawl and reaches a trembling arm towards Saeran.

“Y- You came back! I’m so glad! I- I thought you left me. I’m sorry I left you behind! I didn’t want to…” Saeran grabs his trembling arm and Saeyoung leaps up to hug him.  
Somewhat stunned, Saeran manages to reply with: “You stupid brother… I already forgave you.” in an exasperated tone. This makes Saeyoung weep more.

“Really?”

“Yes! Of course! You dumb brother…”

“B- But I left you there, even though I promised that I wouldn’t.”

“Wait-“

“Everything that’s happened to you… It all my fault! I shouldn’t have trusted them! I should have known that they couldn’t help you! I could have saved you, but I abandoned you there, just so I could save myself. I should’ve taken you with me…” Saeyoung crumbles to the floor again, only to have his face captured by Saeran. He is then forced to look Saeran in the face.

“Saeyoung, listen: Are you thee one that was abusing me?” Saeyoung shakes his head, “Did you bring me to Mint Eye and force me to drink the elixir?” He shakes his head again. “Did you imprison me there for years and brainwash me?” Seven shakes his head one final time. “Then, it’s not your fault! I don’t blame you for things you didn’t do!”

“But- But I let it happen…” Seven chokes out and in return, Saeran wraps him in a bear-hug.

“That was in the past and you couldn’t have stopped it if you tried.”

“But-

“It doesn’t matter what happened! All that matters now, is that I’m here with you because you saved me!” Saeyoung begins to sob uncontrollably. This continues until Saeyoung falls asleep. Saeran, then scoots himself and his sleeping brother towards the edge of the couch and rests there.  
A couple hours later, MC shows up and lets herself in. She is greeted by the sight of the brothers sleeping next to each other. The sight was so endearing to her thar she went and grabbed a blanket and covered them, so they wouldn’t get cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an alternate ending that ViolentOtaku wrote:
> 
> Saeran still has 707’s face in his hands. “I’m not going to blame you for things you didn’t do” he says but 707 shakes his head.
> 
> “But I let them happen to you” 707 says and Saeran scowls, finally snapping at his brothers attitude.
> 
> “Bitch, I said it’s not your fault!/Quit being a whinny ass bitch!” Saeran yells. 707 freezes for a second before he gasps at his brother.
> 
> “Don’t use those dirty words, young man! Where did you even learn those?!” 707 yells. He suddenly jumps to his feet and runs to the kitchen. Saeran hears him rummaging around for a second before appearing back in the doorway, holding a bar of soap with a dark grin on his face.
> 
> “We have to clean out that dirty mouth of yours right this instant, get over here” 707 yells and runs towards Saeran, who is already bolting from the room in fear.  
> A few minutes later MC approaches the door and hears loud banging noises coming from within. She cautiously opens the door. 707 chases Saeran around the room, leaping over or dodging fallen furniture. 
> 
> “Get over here and let me wash your mouth out!” 707 says as he runs after his brother, who looks terrified out of his mind.  
> MC drops the bag in her hand and the twins stop, turning to look at her as she stares back at them. 
> 
> “What the fuck…” MC whispers under her breath and Saeran shakes his head frantically at her but it’s already too late. 707’s glasses gleam as he grows very serious. 
> 
> “MC…” he says and chills run down her spine. Saeran inches away from his brother and slips from the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. MC swallows and backs away a bit.
> 
> 707 looks up at MC “Looks like we need to wash out that dirty mouth of yours” he says and holds up the bar of soap, stalking closer to her.  
> She dashes out the door and down the hall, 707 hot on her heels. 
> 
> A few minutes after they leave Saeran peeks out of the bathroom. He sees that they are long gone and sighs to himself. Now that he’s safe he should probably clean up around here before they get back… Or he could take a nap…  
> A few hours later a very tired and beat up looking 707 and MC drag themselves through the door only to see Saeran napping on the couch, curled up in an adorable ball. They smile to each other before tiptoeing through and into their bedroom to go to bed. 707 comes out a second later with a blanket and MC follows with a pillow.  
> She slides it under his head as 707 slides the blanket over him and they go back to their room to sleep.
> 
> In the morning Saeran wakes up on the couch to see his brother sitting next to his head. Saeyoung looks down.
> 
> “Good morning, how do you feel?” he asks sweetly. Saeran suddenly feels a sense of foreboding creep up on him. 
> 
> “I feel fine, how about you?” he asks. Saeyoung smiles down at him and suddenly grabs him by the shoulder, keeping him firmly on the couch. Dread fills Saeran as Saeyoung slowly holds up a bar of soap.
> 
> “Time to wash out that dirty mouth of yours, open wide” Saeyoung says and Saeran screams.  
> MC wakes up to screaming and jumps out of bed, running to the door. Only to see 707 standing over his brother, who is on the floor looking like he is going to throw up. MC rushes over and bends down next to him.
> 
> “Oh my gosh! Saeran are you ok?” She asks, wondering what is wrong, and why 707 would just stand there while his brother is like this.  
> Saeran looks up at her with watery eyes, white froth leaking from the corner of his mouth.
> 
> “Run MC, he’s got soap…” he chokes out desperately, weakly trying to push her away. That’s when it dawn on her. 707 washed his mouth out with soap…and she’s next. She looks up at 707 as he grabs her shoulder and shoves her to the ground.
> 
> “Open wide MC, time to wash away the profanity” he whispers evilly.  
> If the neighbors heard screams echoing throughout the building that day, they just chalked it up to the quirky couple and brother’s weird but not unusual antics of the day.


End file.
